Thanks,Zim
by MooseyDoom777
Summary: One-ShotSlash:Zim beats-up Torque for hurting Dib.Kinda sweet,in a Zimmy sorta way.R&R Pweez!


Hello! Before you read this, I must warn you, Dib might be a little OC. Also, I do not see Dib as weak in any way, shape, or form. If he comes out as that way in my story, that is just your way of seeing it. Oh, yeah, and Torque is a bastard. Yep. I kinda think this fic sucks, but one of my friends (Betcha thought I didn'y have friends, huh?) said it was good, so now you all have to suffer. And if you don't like ZADR, that's just too bad. Well, that's it I guess.

Did anyone else see that creepy Burger King ad with the king in that dude's bed? That freaked me out.

Disclamer: I own **nothing, **you stupid lawers! Back away! Away I say! (Hehe, that rymed)

Dib sat down under a tree, reading an issue or FATE he just happened to pick up at the store yesterday when he went to buy Gaz more pizza. That girl ate WAY too much pizza. Someone had reported a Bigfoot sighting near here and he eagerly began reading.

"Hey, faggot!" His voice boomed across the schoolyard, causing everyone present to turn and see who was yelling. Dib didn't even have to look, he knew who it was at once. Torque. He was the cause of most of the Hi-Skools fights, excluding the ones between him and Zim. Tall, muscular, and violent. Horribly, horribly violent. He would beat up anyone who pissed him off, even if they were half his size. For some reason, he also loved to beat on kids with black, syth-shaped hair. Short, scrawny kids with glasses who were obsessed with the paranormal. I.E., Dib.

Dib subconsciously fingered the bruise on his cheek from last week's 'meeting'. He checked his watch. Still 15 minutes left before school started. No teachers in sight besides the ever-present Ms.Bitters. Not like she'd help. Dib flinched as he saw Torque coming closer. 'Damn' he cursed at his poor luck.

"Hey faggot, I'm talking to you," grumbled Torque as he pushed his way up to Dib. "What are you reading? Lemme see." He snatched Dib's magazine and nearly ripped it in half.

"Don't touch that," Dib cried. That's when Torque started having fun.

"Why," he taunted. Dib was still sitting and Torque took advantage of this. He grabbeb his wrist and swung him at the cement wall a few feet away. Dib cried out as skull collided with cement, and he nearly passed out. He felt something warm trickle down his face. Dib's hand shot up and touched warm, sticky blood from a newly formed wound over his eye. Speaking of which, he noticed that his glasses had shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

By now everyone was watching. It was almost an official sport to beat-up Dib Membrane, and Torque was always best at it. Dib didn't even try to call for help. No one ever did. Torque spun him around and was about to punch open the poor boy's face when a gloved fist got him first.

Blood spewed out from Torque's newly aquired head wound, as a black boot jammed itself into Torque's stomach. Even with Dib's blurred vision, he knew who that was. Torque screamed and coughed up blood, as the pink-clad invader shoved his face into cement. Everyone was watching, mouths opened wide in shock as Zim continued to beat on the wounded Torque.

"Lets see how you like it," Zim snarled. "Not a lot of fun, eh human?" He grinned as Torque cried out in pain. The schoolyards occupants slowly began to back away from the scene before them. Dib's eyes widened in shock at the Irken's next words.

"I do **not** want to see you harm the Dib-beast **ever **again. Is that clear?"A muffled groan escaped from Torque's slumped figure.

" I said, **is that clear** ?!" Zim kicked Torque's body.

"Yes!" he cried out in pain, "now please leave me alone!"

"Stupid human," Zim spat. "You're not even worth my time." He gave Torque one last kick before he walked over to Dib and held out his hand. "C'mon, Dib. He won't bother you anymore." Zim assured Dib softly.

"Why did you do that?" Dib let Zim help him up as he pulled out another pair of glasses.(A/N Don't ask why Dib carries two pairs of glasses. He just does.) He carefully placed them on his face and glanced at a fidgeting Zim. By now everyone was long gone, not wanting to invoke the rath of the strange little green kid. Even Torque started dragging himself away, for fear of Zim brutalizing him once again.

Zim turned a light pink. "Because I couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt by your own kind anymore. It's just sick. I can't even believe you're trying to protect these creatures."

"Not all of them are bad, Zim. Just most of them." He whispered the last part, but Zim still heard him.

"Whatever makes you happy, Dib-beast," he sighed.

"Well, I should probably be going inside now. Thanks for helping me-" Dib was cut off as Zim's mouth pressed against his own. His eyes widened in surprise. But as quickly as it happened, it ended. Zim removed his mouth and ran up to the skool.

"See you in class Dib-stink!" Zim called out to Dib. This left the very confused Earth boy to stand there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

'You liked it' said a little voice in the back of his head.

'Yeah, maybe. But that doesn't mean Zim has to know,' thought a blushing Dib. He picked up his stuff and started heading back to class. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Just so you know, FATE is a paranormal magazine. Yes, it is a real magazine. I'm ordering a subscription to it. You can all laugh at my dorkiness now. God, that was a really corny ZADR story. Mmyep. I better get a goin'. I gotta catch me that leprachon what stole me Lucky Charms! A loud poof is herd an the authress magically dissapers

Loud Echoey Voice: Review, and I shall give you tacos! Tacos! Tacos! tacos...


End file.
